coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3873 (23rd June 1995)
Plot The Robertses are horrified as the Gazette headline calls Alf a thief. The gossips get to work, believing every word. Steve removes the rest of his belongings from the flat. Fiona hopes he'll apologise but he doesn't. Liz is upset to hear that Steve is sleeping at the print shop rather than at No.11. Nicky is embarrassed as he introduces Melanie Hesketh to Gail and Martin. Ken is stunned to find Tracy discharging herself from hospital as she can't face seeing Deirdre again. She tells him that she's going to stay with Lorraine's brother Mark in Blackpool. Rita enjoys herself looking after Daniel for a while, thinking about what she's missed out on. Vicky is shocked to discover that Fiona has thrown Steve out and he's dossing down at the print shop. Steve and Andy are surprised when Jim and Liz say they'll give them £500 each for their 21sts. Andy is worried they can't afford it but Steve is delighted. Vera comforts Jack when he reads in the paper that Cliff and Elsie Duckworth have died whilst on holiday in Malaga. Vera is horrified at the thought that they died because she prayed for money. Vicky calls on Steve at the print shop and starts to take her clothes off, telling him to stop her if it's not what he wants. Cast Regular cast *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast *Harry Potts - Russell Dixon *Melanie Hesketh - Andrea Young *Nurse McRobbie - Sharon Akerboom *Dr Jaiswal - Shireen Shah Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Dun 2 A T *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Fiona, Steve and Vicky triangle takes on a new twist. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,110,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Raquel Wolstenhulme: "I'm entitled to speculate Bet." Bet Gilroy: "Not if you're going to sound like Ena Sharples you're not." Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Who's Ena Sharples?" Andy McDonald: "I've no idea. Sounds like an anagram dunnit?" Category:1995 episodes